GRATIDÃO
by Nandda
Summary: No dia dos professores, Severo Snape relembra de seus antigos mestres. Fic escrita para o amigo oculto do grupo Snapetes.


**Fic **

**Presenteada: **Marina Snape

**Autor:**

**Beta reader: **FerPorcel

**Classificação: **Livre

**Resumo: **No dia dos professores, Severo Snape relembra de seus antigos mestres.

**Disclaimer: **As personagens e o universo de Harry Potter pertencem a J.K Rowling.

**Gratidão**

Era dia dos professores. Mas ao contrário das outras escolas, diferente até de como seria em anos anteriores nesta mesma escola, não havia muito que comemorar. Antes, logo no café da manhã, o número de corujas invadindo o Salão era muito maior que o normal, quase todas indo em direção à mesa dos professores, que recebiam alegres os presentes dos seus alunos. Porém, num ano de guerra como este, com a escola dominada por i_Aquele Que Não Deve Ser Nomeado/i_ e tendo Comensais da Morte responsáveis pela disciplina, os alunos, para alívio dos professores, foram muito mais discretos em suas homenagens.

Para o diretor Severo Snape, na verdade, esta data nunca havia sido tão especial assim. Provavelmente uns dois ou três alunos da sua Casa se lembrariam dele e mandariam um presente, mas do restante da escola ele teria o medo, a aversão e o ódio, mesmo que velados. Ele nunca havia recebido o carinho dos alunos, nem desejava isso, porém mesmo que ele tentasse ignorar, era difícil passar da condição de professor extremamente rigoroso e injusto para a de assassino.

Severo sentia isso cada vez que olhava para um aluno ou professor. Mas neste dia em especial, ele sentia isso mais forte ao olhar Minerva ou Slughorn, estes que haviam sido seus professores no passado. E apesar de não querer pensar no que representava este dia, ele não pôde deixar de se questionar: Será que de alguma forma estes dois, ou outros, haviam influenciado o professor que ele se tornou?

Minerva McGonagall era mais jovem quando foi sua professora, mas não era menos rigorosa que agora. Talvez tenha sido com ela que ele aprendera a ser tão rígido com os alunos. Assim como ela, apenas sua presença em classe era suficiente para que os alunos fizessem silêncio. A única coisa que ele não aprendeu com ela foi a ser justo. Sim, apesar de severa, Minerva era justa. Da forma dela, sabia reconhecer os méritos de um aluno dedicado como ele, mesmo que fosse um sonserino. Porém, hoje, não era mais esse aluno que ela via, mas sim o homem que matou seu melhor amigo.

Com Horácio Slughorn, ele teve o primeiro contato com o preparo de poções. Através dele, Snape conheceu a beleza de um caldeirão cozinhando, o fascínio pelo poder daqueles líquidos... O professor não pôde deixar de reconhecer seu talento, mesmo que ficasse à sombra de Lílian Evans; mas por ela, ele não se importava... Junto com outros de seu tempo, ele fazia parte do Clube do Slugue, mas não deixou de perceber que o professor o tratava com ressalva à medida que notava o provável caminho que seu aluno seguiria após terminar a escola.

Sprout e Flitwick também foram seus professores. Não eram seus preferidos. Aliás, Snape nem se lembra se chegou a ter um professor preferido, mas não se identificava com nenhum dos dois especificamente. A professora de Herbologia é bondosa demais para o seu gosto, apesar de suas aulas de poções costumarem ser tão práticas quanto as dela. Já o professor de Feitiços o incomodava desde os tempos de aluno, com a sua incapacidade de manter uma turma quieta, embora ele sempre tenha admirado a inteligência e habilidade dele.

Em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, a matéria que ele sempre desejou ensinar, teve sete professores diferentes. Com um ensino tão segmentado, nenhum acabou marcando-o realmente. Por conta própria, ele aprendeu o principal sobre essas artes tão inconstantes e indestrutíveis.

Na verdade, o que o fez aprender tanto foi o seu interesse pelo oposto, pelas Artes das Trevas. O seu fascínio por essas artes começou com seus colegas de classe, com quem ele teve o primeiro contato, que foi aprofundado com incansáveis estudos. Mas neste momento, ele tem que reconhecer que ele teve sim um professor nessas artes; o Lorde das Trevas. Mas essas aulas tiveram um preço muito alto.

E esse preço se tornava muito mais alto hoje, num dia que seus colegas eram admirados por resistirem e lutarem para proteger os alunos, quando ele, ao fazer o mesmo, não recebia reconhecimento algum. "Mas como poderiam saber que tudo o que ele tem feito é, na verdade, para proteger esta escola? Que tudo o que ele tem feito fora a pedido do homem que acreditam que ele tenha matado covardemente."

E atendendo um pedido de Alvo Dumbledore, hoje ele está aqui, ocupando seu lugar; um posto que muitos o consideram indigno de ocupar, não sabendo que ele mesmo era quem mais se julgava assim. Snape sabe que seus poderes superam a maioria dos bruxos comuns, mas não era arrogante o suficiente para acreditar que se equiparassem aos de seu antecessor. Quando Severo entrara em Hogwarts como aluno, o diretor já era tido como um dos bruxos mais poderosos que já existiu. Pensando assim, ainda estaria longe o dia em que esta escola teria um diretor com poder igual.

Mas não era somente em grau de poder que o Prof. Snape não era igual ao Diretor Dumbledore. Ao contrário dele, o antigo diretor era bondoso e paciente com os alunos, capaz de tolerar pequenos deslizes de comportamento destes. Porém, seus olhos negros e frios tinham a mesma capacidade de ler seus alunos que aqueles olhos azuis e brilhantes possuíam, e esta era a única coisa que Severo julgava ter em comum com o antigo diretor.

Ele não sabia que Alvo conhecia outro sentimento tão bem quanto ele: a culpa. Não sabia que, assim como ele, o outro carregava um passado tão cheio de remorso. Se ele soubesse, talvez fosse capaz de entender o porquê do diretor tê-lo aceitado mesmo depois de tudo que fizera.

Mas por ele não saber disso, ele ficaria sem compreender "como alguém poderia ver algo de bom em mim? Por que alguém acreditaria no meu arrependimento, e me daria uma chance de corrigir? Como poderiam confiar em mim, a ponto de me deixar uma tarefa tão delicada?". E por não saber como explicar como alguém ainda poderia ter tanta consideração por ele, só resta a Severo uma coisa: a gratidão ao único que o conhecia tanto, que era capaz de reconhecer o que ele fazia por esta escola e seus alunos.


End file.
